


Karma

by mochisquish



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochisquish/pseuds/mochisquish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the enemy has a weapon, you build a better weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

The halls are white and sterile and reek of Umbrella, and it’s obvious the government researched the enemy well enough to recreate that which they hate and have sworn to destroy.

The rooms are empty now but won’t be for long. “If the enemy has a weapon, you build a better one,” drips off Leon’s tongue, said in full confidence, without a flinch, though he fully expects Chris to hit him.

“No,” is the immediate response, low and level, and there are no sudden movements and it’s somewhat of a relief. “Not this time. It’s too dangerous.”

“The virus is less dangerous in our hands than in theirs; less dangerous if we understand it than if we have no idea what we’re up against.” Leon’s voice is light and there’s a hint of a grin on his features, and Chris lets it be, for the younger man’s never been one to speak gravely.

“The test subjects?”

There’s a shrug as if the answer is apparent. “Prisons. They’re serial murderers, terrorists, traitors – scum no one’s ever going to miss.”

Chris snaps, “They're still human beings,” with that righteous air Leon both loves and loathes, and he wants to respond, _Not really_ , though he isn't that cynical yet.

“A year ago…” Leon speaks under his breath; forces Chris to lean forward as if sharing secrets. “We got this tip; screeching sounds, a horrible smell coming from a cabin in the woods. They got me on it; thought someone was harboring zombies and didn’t want local law enforcement poking their heads where they didn’t belong.”

A hand brushes the agent’s mouth and eyes dart behind his comrade as Chris stands firm.

“Three of us go, right up to the front door – and it’s horrible – the smell, I mean, worse than zombies because it’s sharp and wet; made the air damp and thick and choking. Right away you can hear cries from inside, shrill, tortured, and it’s like…it’s all so fucking obvious, and that always messes with you; when people don’t cover their tracks, when they don’t even care.

“I’m thinking this is a controlled outbreak and I bust in, ready to shoot everything because I’ve had my share of creepy shacks in the middle of nowhere. The place is - it’s a mess, but it’s dark, only light coming from a fireplace in the next room, so we head there.

“A man’s huddled on the floor and he turns to look at us, eyes glassed over, shrunken cheeks, like an animal. There’s a little girl in his hands – her organs in his hands – fresh – and she’s the only one I see, but there’s more. There’s twelve because forensics comes and counts the skulls.”

He pauses, takes another glance down the hall. The other’s eyes are on him, brow furrowed and expression stern, and Leon doesn’t rush for he knows Chris respects him enough to wait.

“I could have shot him, but it was over, so I aimed for the leg. He hit the floor, screeching and thrashing, and the others ran to take him down while I went for the girl.

“There’s no point, really, she’s inside-out, but I rushed over just the same because maybe I’m wrong. Maybe it’s a dog or a rabbit. I look down and her curly blonde hair shines gold from the fire and her eyes are crystal blue like a baby doll, and I convince myself it’s a toy, believe it just for a second - a second is all you get to fantasize before your brain tells you to stop being a moron and start being a man.

“There’s blood on her face and human flesh in her stomach. They know because they open her up – what’s left of her – for the autopsy. Got fed her own body before he fed on her.

“All I’m thinking is, a second ago, she was crying. One second sooner and she’d be alive – no question. I would’ve shot the bastard and she’d be in therapy until 30, but she would’ve been okay. I could’ve felt good about myself – the evil die and the innocent live and it’s because of me, I did my job.

“I chose his fate. I knew they’d bring him here, and if I was more forgiving, I’d have put a bullet in his brain, and it still would have been justice, and I’d never have to think about it again.

“The media was told the killer was gunned down and that’s what they reported.”

There’s silence, too much to be comfortable, and all that leaves Chris’ mouth is a quiet, “I remember that.”

“Yeah, guy’s dead, right? No one ever has to see the body. He’s brought here and he’s a perfect candidate, just like all the other crazies and freaks, because he already has it in him to be a demon.

“They hook him up, rack his body with disease, amputate limbs when the virus spreads too quickly - when he rots too fast.”

Chris shifts his weight, jaw clenching and relaxing. He wants to say, _It’s cruel and unusual. You know it isn’t right_ , but it’s obvious, so he keeps hushed.

“They don’t know what they’re doing yet – not really. Few are expected to live let alone function, but he holds on. He mutates, more each month, so they keep him alive. I stayed away for a long time, but he wouldn’t die. It couldn’t be buried.

“I wanted to see what I’d done. I’d done this to another human being – me. And I wanted…I wanted it to be bad, because he deserved it…and I didn’t want it to be bad because I’m not a bad person.

“I come by and they let me in the room. I walk right up next to him because he’s strapped to a table and because I can. He’s this…”

His brow furrows and lip curls, fingers bending as if molding something invisible.

“…This thing, hardly a man, skin black and hard around the edges, but the torso is soft and pale and bloated. I disassociate because it’s a blob and it’s a relief. I don’t feel anything for this creature.

“Then he opens his mouth and makes this noise and it’s not surreal, it’s human. It sounds like her, that intense fear and dread and the helplessness, and it cuts off, just the same. It cuts off in the exact moment you know your life is ending, when you know there’s nothing you can do and your heart clenches and you think about your mother and all the people you wronged and things you didn’t accomplish. You accept that you’re going to God or you’re stuck in darkness until the end of time – and it doesn’t matter what you believe because neither’s a relief.

“He’s a person in that moment, not a monster or a madman, but he’s shriveled and half-dead; labeled another failed experiment. He’ll get gassed soon and they’ll study him more, slice right down the middle, rip out his organs like he did those little girls.”

Leon shakes his head, shoulders rising and falling with his own shallow breath.

“I asked myself many times if I could work for these people and accept these methods, even though I don’t really have a choice. …And you know, Chris? I’m not sorry, not sorry at all. When I saw his face twist like hers twisted, when he cried out in that same shrill voice that made my heart break, I realized…it’s only karma.”


End file.
